1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an appliance for supporting carriage of rolled or non-rolled cylindrical articles such as synthetic films, photograph film, papers, aluminum foils, cylinders for printing, in which said articles can be stably supported during carriage.
2. Prior Art
Hitherto, when a rolled article was carried, a method comprising enclosing the rolled article in a wooden box or a cardboard box in a suspended state with two holder bases for supporting both ends of a paper tube as a winding core in the center portion of the rolled article and fixing the holder bases to the bottom of the box, was applied, because the rolled article easily rolled over on a flat plane to suffer from damage.
However, in the above-mentioned method, it was required to reinforce entire strength of an enclosing box since a load was concentrated to a fixing portion of lower ends of the holder bases Further, since the rolled article in a suspended state is unstable, supporting materials to reinforce the rolled article or enclosing of them require a high cost. Small paper tube in the supporting portion made difficult handlings such as enclosing into the box or taking-out from it.
In non-rolled articles, the above-mentioned method could not be applied since they had no winding core, which resulted in inconvenience in carriage
A method or an appliance in which rolled articles and non-rolled articles can be carried stably and easily in a low cost has been required.